Cinta Tak Sampai Ogiwara
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Akhirnya Ogiwara pun punya kesempatan untuk bahagia. (Chapter 4 Updated!) [AkaKuro/OgiKuro]
1. Prolog

Kalau latar dari cerita ini mirip dengan film action, mungkin dia sudah jadi tokoh utama mata-mata paling top. Pengorek informasi paling hebat (sayangnya, dia hanyalah seorang pengorek kuping).

Untuk informasi, ini hanya cerita dari seorang pemuda yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Setelah menghilang ditelan krupuk—kalau mau istilah mainstreamnya sih ditelan bumi—incarannya malah sudah mendekam nyaman di dalam pelukan orang lain. Dan sialnya, orang lain yang telah merebut cintanya pun adalah orang yang telah membuatnya patah semangat bermain bekel—salah, basket maksud saya—dan malah membuatnya patah semangat pula mengejar cintanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Cinta pertamanya, sudah direbut oleh orang paling absolut (katanya).

_Sialan, dia yang nyolong start masa, sini nembak aja belum situ udah main nyaplok* aja._

Aduh, kesian amat sih bang.

* * *

_._

**Cinta Tak Sampai Ogiwara**

**.**

**OgiKuroAka**

**(OgiKuro, AkaKuro)**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan 'spesial' untuk Kacang Metal. Dan untuk kalian semua penikmat OgiKuro dan AkaKuro. HAHAHA!**

**.**

**Warning: bahasa tidak baku, humor maksa bin garing, Ngenes!Ogiwara, OOC, typo nyempil (kalau ada, tapi kayaknya ada sih).**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket jelas sekali bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur!**

**.**

* * *

**1\. Cinta Pertama Ogiwara.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu, Ogiwara bangun tidur dengan aura bling-bling khas shoujo manga. Terdengar biasa, tapi jika orang melihatnya pasti orang akan menjaga jarak. Masalahnya, dari baru saja terjaga ia sudah seperti itu—bahkan cicak, nyamuk, semut, dan lalat yang sebelumnya sedang berpesta pora di kamarnya pun semuanya pergi panik berhamburan.

_Bubar, bubar, ada manusia somplak!_

_Kyaaah, dia hampir menginjakku!_

_Selamatkan wanita dan anak-anak!_

_Semuanya, harap segera menuju barak pengungsian, utamakan keselamatan! Safety first!_

Ogiwara yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk berjalan terhuyung ala _zombie_ menuju dapur. Ibunya yang sedang memasak pun menatap ngeri, mengapa bisa anaknya mirip _zombie _yang sedang ber-_cosplay_ jadi titan abnormal?

"Shige, kenapa ekspresimu begitu Nak?" tanya sang ibu, dengan nada khawatir. Pasalnya, ia mulai merinding melihat wajah putra sulungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbinar-binar padahal ilernya saja masih menggenang di paras tampannya.

—dan jangan lupakan kalau ia masih mendekap erat bantal buluk kesayangannya yang makin buluk setelah terkena banjir iler.

Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sampai-sampai rambut terawatnya pun ikut terkibas dramatis, "Paling tidak, liurnya dibersihkan dulu dong, biar tetap kelihatan kece."—duh, sudah terlanjur luntur kecenya, Tante.

Tiba-tiba, Ogiwara yang nyawanya sudah sepenuhnya bersatu pun berteriak, "IBU, ILERKU SUDAH HILANG KAN!?" Sembari membersihan liurnya dengan liar. Ia baru menyadari di sudut bibirnya ada iler setelah ibunya mengingatkannya. Gak nyantai pula mbersihinnya, serius deh.

Ibunya bahkan nyaris terkena serangan jantung saking cepatnya perubahan ekspresi anaknya dari terkantuk-kantuk menjadi mirip orang kesetanan (tolong ingatkan ibu Ogiwara untuk memerisakkan anaknya ke psikolog terdekat untuk melakukan tes bipolar sebelum menjadi parah).

"... memangnya kau mau kemana hari ini, Nak? Kenapa semangat sekali?" tanya ibu Ogiwara setelah puas kicep.

Ogiwara tersenyum, berdiri tegak, berpose ala model obat nyamuk (walau versinya lebih mirip orang ayan) lalu menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "mau bermain sama cinta pertamaku, Ibu!" serunya mantap sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya—tidak diketahui apa tujuannya, mau pamer ketek mungkin?

Ibu Ogiwara mematung, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa setelah mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dengan tanpa bebannya dari bibir anaknya. Cinta pertama, katanya?

_Dia beneran anakku bukan, ya? Jangan-jangan salah ambil, nih._

Ia hanya memandang kosong anaknya yang tengah menyantap sarapannya secepat para tentara. Ia terlalu syok setelah mendengar jawaban dari putera sulung kesayangannya itu.

Lalu setelah selesai sarapan yang tidak lebih dari satu menit—dengan mulut belepotan—Ogiwara bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Ibu Ogiwara masih diam ditempat selama duapuluh menit (bahkan beliau tidak sadar kalau di kakinya ada kecoa bersliweran).

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Ogiwara berpamitan dengan Ibunya, "aku berangkat dulu, Ibu!" serunya—walau tetap dikacangin karena ibunya masih -jangan chara seperempat mendusa dari fandom sebelah baru saja menyerang ibunya dengan jurus _Making Eye Contact-_nya—duh ngeri.

Ogiwara Shigehiro berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket sembari memantul-mantulkan bola oranye miliknya. Ia sangat menyukai basket, sangaaat suka—bahkan sesekali ia memeluknya dan mengecupnya. Sampai-sampai berulang kali mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

_Anak siapa sih itu?_

_Kuharap aku tidak akan punya anak seperti itu di masa depan._

_Ih ya ampun cakep-cakep kurang waras._

_Kayaknya kenal... eh, gak jadi kenal deh._

_...s-senpai?_

Akhirnya setelah berjalan kaki kurang lebih setengah jam (sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu seperempat jam, tapi karena ia teralu banyak bergaya jadi dua kali lipatnya) akhirnya ia sampai di tempat favoritnya, lapangan basket. Ia memantul-mantulkan bola oranye miliknya, menunggu seorang anak datang menghampirinya.

"Ogiwara-_kun_!"—eh, baru aja ditunggu sudah datang.

Anak itu menggunakan kaos putih polos, memakai sendal jepit (karena sepatunya dicuci semua), dan membawa bola basket juga. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Antara beruntung atau memang takdir Tuhan yang sedang berbaik hati memberi kebahagiaan pada Ogiwara, ia dipertemukan dengannya disini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah pertemuan mereka—anggap saja pertemuan mereka mirip seperti adegan di manga shoujo—mereka menjadi selalu bermain bersama di tempat ini setiap minggu atau sepulang sekolah.

Setelah mendengar suara lembut anak laki-laki yang memanggil namanya, ia berbalik secara dramatis dan menghampiri anak itu, "Kuroko~" lalu berlari ke arah Kuroko dengan melambaikan tangannya—anggap saja ada slow motion disana.

Kalau saja ini adalah cerita berlatar film india, mungkin mereka sudah berpelukan rindu lalu menari-nari diiringi musik meriah, lalu figuran-figuran akan berubah jadi penari latar. Tapi perlu diingat lagi, ini hanya cerita dari seorang pemuda yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes. Jadi tidak akan ada adegan seperti itu, oke?

Jangan kecewa, ya?

"O-O-Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko antara kaget, risih dan ingin muntah karena lehernya dipeluk—mirip seperti dicekik—terlalu erat, sampai-sampai ia nyaris kehabisan nafas.

_L-L-Leherku!_

Setelah sadar wajah Kuroko sudah membiru karena ulahnya, ia segera melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya mendekap erat leher Kuroko, "M-maafkan aku!" serunya meminta maaf.

—singkat cerita, kemudian mereka bermain basket seperti biasa, sampai sore hari.

* * *

**2\. Berpisah dari Cinta Pertama**

* * *

Hari itu, mereka tidak bermain basket. Sekarang adalah musim panas, jadi mereka tidak mau ambil resiko akan dehidrasi. Jadi, mereka kemari hanya untuk mengobrol, namun suasana menjadi agak aneh setelah Ogiwara tiba-tiba terdiam.

Kuroko yang terheran karena perubahan emosi Ogiwara yang tiba-tiba pun bertanya,"Ada apa, Ogiwara-kun?"—_aduh Kuroko, suaramu bikin hatiku adem sekaligus galau._

Ogiwara berdehem, agar terlihat keren, "Kuroko, kita sudah tidak bisa bermain seperti ini lagi, besok aku akan pindah rumah. Jadi... ya, kita akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu kembali." ujar Ogiwara dengan menundukkan kepala, ia sedih sediiih sekali. Ia harus pindah rumah karena sebuah alasan yang bahkan orangtuanya tidak sebutkan.

Oh ya, soal sedihnya itu hanya sepihak sebenarnya, "oh, tidak masalah Ogiwara-kun, kita masih berkirim pesan kan kita juga tidak harus selalu bert

* * *

emu kan?"—tuh kan Kuroko malah menjawab dengan sumringah—"aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu kok, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara semakin potek*, '_Hei, kamu gak denger suara hatiku yang retak ya, Kuroko?! Kenapa kamu malah seneng sih?' _seru Ogiwara dalam hati.

Sebagai informasi, kalau tingkat ketidakpekaan seseorang diukur dari satu sampai sepuluh, maka Kuroko menduduki posisi pertama dalam kasus Ogiwara.

Tolong, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Padahal ia berharap Kuroko akan merasa kehilangan, atau minimal jadi murung gitu, tapi kenapa malah dia senang sekali? Kenapa ia seperti sebuah benalu yang selalu menyedot seenaknya nutrisi-nutrisi dari inangnya di mata Kuroko sih—tolong jangan mikir ambigu—satu untung satu rugi? Padahal kan dia yang selama ini mengajari Kuroko bermain basket (walau tidak ada efeknya, dia tetap saja permainan Kuroko payah).

Air susu dibalas air kobokan. Pelukan erat dibalas tusukan dalam—jangan mikir ambigu.

Ogiwara berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang sebenarnya telah luluh lantak, "Bentar lagi kan kita jadi anak SMP, nih. Bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut klub basket?" tawarnya, modusnya sih kali aja bisa bertemu di pertandingan.

"Baiklah."—_jawabanmu cuma itu, Kuroko? Cuma itu? Mana sambil senyum tanpa dosa gitu? Woy disini sakit woooy!_

Kalau latar dari cerita ini adalah latar sebuah film drama, mungkin Ogiwara sudah berteriak dengan lantang, _'MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, ADIK? PADAHAL KAKANDA SELALU MEMBERIMU KASIH SAYANG, TAPI APA? KAU MEMBALASKU DENGAN HAL INI? KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH HATIKU, ADIK!'_

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya saya ingatkan bahwa ini hanya cerita dari seorang pemuda yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes, bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"...b-baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

**=TBC=**

* * *

***) Nyaplok: semacam melahap, gitu deh. Susah menjabarkannya, ngehe.**

**Potek: semacam patah hati gitu.**

**A/N: HALO! Oke, saya tahu banget kalau itu tadi garing. Memang sih, ini masih prolog, jadi belum masuk inti cerita. Saya juga nulis ditengah demam dan flu jadi... ya... gitu. Fic berbentuk drabble ini memiliki tujuan untuk menistakan Abang Shige yang kebetulan saya sendiri dapet feels ngenes!Ogiwara gara-gara Teiko arc. Ngehe. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, tolong tinggalkan jejak ya!^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter dua!**


	2. Shigegapapa

"Um... permisi?"

"..."

"... Mas?"

"E-eh... ada apa ya?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mekdi tidak buka jasa penginapan, jadi tolong pulang ya Mas?"—tuh kan, dia nyaris lupa pulang lagi gara-gara keasikan meratapi nasib.

* * *

.

**Cinta Tak Sampai Ogiwara**

**[Chapter Dua: Shigegapapa]**

**.**

**OgiKuroAka**

**(OgiKuro, AkaKuro)**

**.**

**Warning: bahasa tidak baku, humor maksa bin garing, Ngenes!Ogiwara, OOC, typo nyempil (kalau ada, tapi kayaknya emang ada sih). Character yang ternistai.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket jelas sekali bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur!**

**.**

* * *

**[3. Pertemuan yang Berujung Nyesek]**

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro hari ini kembali menjadi penduduk kota Tokyo. Ia berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan perkotaan setelah membereskan barang-barangnya di apartemen barunya. Ia pagi ini mengenakan coat berwarna abu-abu dan celana jins, cuaca kali ini cukup dingin untuk berjalan dengan baju biasa. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya sambil bersiul tidak jelas—bahkan cara berjalannya pun tidak jelas

Kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya menuju taman tempat biasanya ia dan Kuroko menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ah, ia rindu tempat ini.

Ia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan banyak orang berada di taman tersebut. Ada yang bermain ayunan, perosotan, dan permainan yang lain. Lalu pandangannya ia tujukan ke arah lapangan basket. Disana ia bisa melihat ada dua orang pemuda sedang bermain bersama dengan gembira.

Kedua pemuda itu memiliki warna surai yang berbeda, yang sedikit lebih tinggi memiliki surai merah, dan satunya memiliki surai biru muda. Ogiwara tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat bermain basket bersama. Terasa seperti nostalgia saja—tunggu.

Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu.

_Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang janggal dari kedua uhumsejoliuhum itu?_

_Tidakkah kau mengenal mereka, Shigehiro?_

_Lihatlah, yang bersurai biru. Kau pasti mengenalnya, kan?_

_Kan?_

_Dasar pinggiran wajan, situ asik mlongo terus sini dicuekin gitu? Dengarlah suara batinmu, Shigehiro! Aku adalah suara dari batinmu yang terdalam!_

_Hih, kenapa sadarmu lama sekali sih, Shigehiro? WOY CEPET SADAR, LEMOT!—_kemudian terdengar suara benturan imajiner di dalam kepala Ogiwara.

Ogiwara tersadar dari lamunannya, "Pap—eh, salah ding—Kuroko?!"—udah keras, nyembur, heboh, nyaris salah sebut pula (perlu diketahui jika Ogiwara sedang merindukan papanya yang tidak pernah pulang layaknya Bang Toyib).

Bang toyiib~ Bang toyiiib~ mengapa tak pulang pul—abaikan, saya cuma numpang karoke.

_Go home Shige, you are drunk. Balio kono Shige, kowe mendem_. Pulanglah Shige, kamu mabuk. Vulang sana Shige, ente mavok. Xhxuwjebzmwpp Shige wueuydg jjdkwmamnxiwq—saya bonusin bahasa alien deh, sekalian buat belajar.

Kuroko yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh secara dramatis. Kalau saja cerita ini berlatar film pecintaan, mungkin Kuroko akan membelalakkan mata secara dramatis kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar—ekspesi kaget, intinya—lalu Ogiwara akan berlari lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil berkata, 'Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali, Sayangku.'

Uhum uhum, namun sayang, saya tekankan lagi bahwa ini hanya cerita dari seorang pemuda yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Jadi adegan seperti itu tidak akan ada, mengerti?

Apa? Masalah?

Ogiwara merasa amat bahagia Kuroko mau menolehkan pandangannya padanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya. Oh, apakah dunia sesempit ini sehingga mereka dapat bertemu kembali? Ia merasa seperti terlahir kembali setelah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang—

"Tetsuya, siapa dia?"

"Temen kok, gak lebih."

—menganggap dia hanya teman, ditambah kata 'gak lebih' pula. Udah gitu sudah punya orang lagi.

_Sakit hati ini, Kuroko! Kapan sih kamu puas nyakitin aku?_

* * *

**[4. Akashi itu perhatian]**

* * *

Akashi bisa dibilang adalah orang yang paling peduli dengan pola makan Kuroko. Setiap detail dari pola makan, menu, bahkan waktu makan pun diperhatikan. Ya, jiwa keibuannya mulai bangkit setelah sering ikut perkumpulan ibu-ibu PKK—wait, bukan.

.

.

.

Lupakan, anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak ada. Intinya jiwa keibuannya bangkit secara naluriah, harfiah, barokah—abaikan.

"Tetsuya, sayurnya dimakan dong."

"Tidak mau."

"Makan, nanti kalau sakit gimana? Nanti yang nyakitin aku siapa?"—duh, gombalan kampungan.

"Ya istirahat, lalu minum obat. Beres."

"Dimakan buahnya, nanti kalau kamu sembelit gimana?"

"Paksain biar keluar aja... walau akan susah."—_APANYA?_

"Sudah pukul duabelas, ayo makan siang."

"Males ah."

—dan walaupun perhatian Akashi itu bernilai seribu buah permata, tetap saja yang diperhatikan akan membalas dengan satu lembar tisu (bekas ingus).

Batu mulia dibalas batu krikil. Air Aq*a dibalas air comberan—duh, kasian amat.

* * *

**[5. Akashi itu Mudah Cemburu]**

* * *

Akashi adalah tipikal pasangan yang sangat posesif. Dia paling tidak suka melihat kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain, bahagia karna orang lain, nyaman karena orang lain—singkatnya, ia sangat cemburuan.

—apalagi kalau sudah ada Ogiwara di antara mereka.

"Tetsuya, kau itu kekasihku, jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," Akashi menatap dongkol ke arah Ogiwara, "kalian terlalu berdempetan, kau tahu? Dan aku tidak suka melihat kalian seperti itu."

"Bilang aja cemburu, gak usah kebanyakan makai kata ganti, sok puitis." Ogiwara membalas dengan sebal, "langsung aja cus bilang 'Aku cemburu lihat kamu dekat-dekat dengannya!' Gak usah kebanyakan bacot." lanjutnya.

Sayang, hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada Akashi yang absolut-jaim-jaim-maksa.

"Kau... diamlah." Akashi mulai dongkol setengah gila.

Kuroko menanggapi dengan tatapan datar, "Akashi-kun, kalau kau mau makan es krimnya boleh kok,"—_tinggal bilang kepingin es krim aja jaim. Salah siapa jaga jarak lima meter dari Ogiwara-kun? Kan jadi gak bisa ikutan makan—_"sini, aku suapin." ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sendok ke arah pandangan mata Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau makan es krim dengan sendok bekas ludah orang itu."—Astaga, perasaan kalau mau pakai sendok es krim juga gak pakai di cipok dulu deh, mana ada ludah menggenang disana—ada sih, dikit. Tetep aja sok steril namanya.

* * *

**[6. Ogiwara itu Penguntit]**

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Kalau ditanya tentang bakat, mungkin memata-matai adalah salah satunya.

Siang hari di hari Sabtu, Ogiwara melancarkan aksinya dengan cara membuntuti dari depan kediaman Kuroko—karena dia tahu Akashi selalu menjemput Kuroko disana. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengikuti pasangan tersebut sampai ke danau, lalu ke taman, ke restoran lalu kembali lagi ke kediaman Kuroko.

Ogiwara menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, tak lupa dilengkapi dengan kacamata hitam, biar tidak ketahuan, katanya—walau sebenarnya ia menjadi lebih mirip maling. Dan ya, memang mereka tidak menyadari ada yang mengamati mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Kalau ditanya apa alasan ia melakukan hal ini, jawabannya satu; dia mau mengukur seberapa masonya dirinya melihat cinta pertamanya bersanding dengan yang lain. Kurang kerjaan? Iya.

_Eh sial jangan mesra-mesraan disana! Duh, hatiku retak, sakit. Sakiiiiiit!_

—kemudian Ogiwara tidak kuat melihat mereka bermesraan lalu pulang ke apartemennya dengan air mata yang telah menderas. Eaaaa.

* * *

**=TBC=**

* * *

**A/N: Helaaaww, saya kembali dengan chapter dua yang makin gak jelas (BANZAAI, BANZAAI!) /plok/. Maaf jika ceritanya makin garing dan tidak jelas. Oh iya, mungkin kedepannya update akan sedikit lama karena saya bakal makin sibuk buat UN. Jadi... ya... gitu... :'))**

**Oh iya, maaf jika chapter satu banyak typo dan ada garis pembatas yang tidak sesuai letaknya (sudah saya edit tapi gak ngaruh, hiks)**

**Ah! Daripada saya kebanyakan bacot mending saya tutup saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! ^^7**

**Apr.**


	3. Akashistrong

Ogiwara punya kebiasaan untuk mendengarkan musik sebelum ritual 'Tidur Tamvan'-nya ia laksanakan. Biasanya, ia akan men_-shuffle playlist_ di ponselnya agar tidak bosan dengan urutan yang itu-itu saja. Ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa mendengarkan lagu.

Ia bersiap dengan _headset_ yang sudah tertancap rapih di kedua lubang telinganya. Ia mulai dengan lagu bergenre metal, kesukaannya.

_GRAAAAAOR NOBODY CAN STOP MY WAY GRAAAAAOOO NOBODY CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME GRAAAOOOO—_begitulah kira-kira, maklum kan lagu metal.

Walaupun kalem, seleranya metal. Metal, cuy. METAAAAAL!

Setelah lewat kurang lebih dua lagu yang terputar bergenre metal. Tiba-tiba lagu yang benar-benar sedang ia hindari pun terputar.

_Kikoemasuka? Kikoemasuka? Sono kokoro no fukaku fukaku—_anzer, kenapa malah lagu ini coba?

Duh dek, Abang jadi galau lagi nih.

(Kemudian Ogiwara tidak bisa tidur sampai pukul dua dini hari dan kembali sibuk meratapi nasib)

* * *

**Cinta Tak Sampai Ogiwara**

**[Chapter Tiga: Akashistrong]**

**.**

**OgiKuroAka**

**(OgiKuro, AkaKuro)**

**.**

**Warning: bahasa tidak baku, humor maksa, Ngenes!Ogiwara, Ngenes!Akashi, Gakpeka!Kuroko, character yang ternistai, typo (jika kebetulan menemukan, maafkan saya.)**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[7. Akashi itu suka berjanji, namun sulit menepati]**

* * *

Ponsel biru muda milik Kuroko Tetsuya bergetar lebih dari lima kali, itu tandanya ada panggilan yang masuk. Ia meletakkan novel yang ia baca sebentar untuk meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

_Incoming Calls_

_Akashi-_kun_ Makhluk Tuhan Paling Modus._

(Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Kuroko mengganti nama Akashi di ponselnya menjadi senista itu)

Oh, orang itu, pikirnya. Ia segera saja mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu—walau dengan setengah hati.

"Halo?" ia memberi sapaan telepon paling umum dari seluruh dunia.

Jika saja cerita ini berlatar film romance yang mengisahkan pasangan yang LDR, mungkin Kuroko akan tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat nama kekasihnya muncul di ponselnya. Lalu dia akan menjawab dengan semangat, "SAYANGKUH, SUDAH LAMA SEKALI KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU. AKU... AKU SANGAT RINDU KEPADAMU, SAYANG! KEMANA SAJAKAH DIKAU SELAMA INI? AKU MENANTIKAN PANGGILAN TELEFONMU SEJAK TADI SAYANG!"

Namun saya ingatkan lagi, cerita ini hanya mengisahkan seorang pemuda yang absolut-jaim-jaim-maksa bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dan perlu diingat bahwa Kuroko juga bukanlah tipikal kekasih yang jablay.

_Abang pulang, abang jarang pulang. Tiap malam aku kesepian_—abaikan.

Buktinya, Kuroko _flat-flat _saja setelah menerima telepon dari Akashi. Malahan, ia ingin segera mengakhirinya.

_Aku disini dan kau disana... kita berjumpa via suara... jauh dimata namun berat di ongkos_—maaf, saya cuma numpang karaoke.

Bagi yang sedang ber-_LDR_, tolong jangan diambil hati, ya?

Ampun, tolong sendalnya di taruh, jangan ditodongin ke saya!

Seseorang dari sambungan telepon sebelah sana menjawab, ["Hai, Tetsuya. Bagaimana dengan harimu di sana tanpa adanya aku di sisimu?"]—_baik sekali, Akashi-_kun_. Aku merasa jauuuh lebih baik tanpa adanya dikau di sini._ Ingin rasanya Kuroko menjawab dengan kalimat sakti seperti itu. Tapi... kasihan juga, bisa-bisa kekasihnya malah terjun ke laut.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Kuroko malas menjawab telepon atau SMS dari Akashi adalah... Akashi terlalu gombal.

—Kuroko bahkan sempat berpikir apakah Akashi pernah mencuci otaknya sehingga bisa-bisanya ia menyukai Akashi.

"Um... rasanya memang kurang lengkap ternyata jika tidak ada Akashi-_kun_." masalah hati, kita mana tahu? Dalam kasus ini, mana bisa membedakan Kuroko itu tulus atau tidak. Sekedar menghibur, atau sungguhan rindu.

Semoga Akashi Seijuuro tidak terkena PHP.

_Semoga_.

Menerima jawaban yang menghibur baginya (walau tidak sepenuhnya tulus), Akashi terkekeh, ["wah, wah. Kau bisa merindukanku rupanya?"]—_idih, GR amat sih Mas?!_

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Akashi-_kun_, tolong langsung ke intinya saja. Aku tahu kau memiliki maksud lain diluar sekedar menanyakan kabarku. Aku tahu kau bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuang waktu." lama-lama, ia malas menanggapi. Akashi terlalu lama bermonolog.

Akashi lagi-lagi terkekeh (tolong ingatkan Tetsuya untuk menyumpal mulut Akashi dengan benda apapun untuk meredam suara tawa menyebalkannya).

["Tetsuya sayang, Tetsuya manisku, Tetsuya cintaku, besok ketemuan yuk?"]

_HUWEEEKKK!_

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak memperdengarkan suaranya yang sedang muntah. Serius, ia paling tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu mulai menggombal. Menyebalkan sekali dan membuat Kuroko merinding.

["Tetsuya?"]—_diem dulu napa, belum puas muntahnya nih lho! Eneg dengernya tahu, gak?! Dasar tukang gombal!_

Kuroko berdehem, mengecilkan kemungkinan Akashi mengetahui kalau ia baru saja muntah karenanya, "ya, baiklah. Tempat biasa? Pukul berapa?"

["Pukul duabelas, oke?"]

"Ya." jawabnya singkat, walau sebenarnya ia cukup antusias.

Cukup, agak, lumayan, sedikit; tidak sepenuhnya antusias.

["Baiklah Say—"]

Panggilan secepatnya ditutup sepihak oleh Kuroko (agar Akashi tidak terlalu banyak menggombal, tentu saja), Kuroko melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya kembali dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Satu menit

.

.

.

Dua menit

.

.

.

Tiga menit

.

.

.

Empat menit

.

.

.

.

.

.

Limabelas menit kemudian...

.

.

.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya dramatis, menyentuh pipi tembemnya yang seketika menghangat, bukunya terlempar begitu saja ke lantai, "S-sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu, ya..." sontak pipi Kuroko memerah. Seketika Kuroko melompat ke kasurnya dan berguling-guling disana seperti drum minyak yang menggelinding di aspal.

Nak, reaksimu lambat sekali. Kamu kesambet setan mana, Kuroko?

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kuroko datang sedikit lebih awal menuju tempat mereka biasanya bertemu—taman kota. Kuroko duduk di bangku taman dekat sana. Ia membaca buku miliknya yang kemarin belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Ia membaca buku sembari menyesap susu vanilla yang tadi sempat ia beli ketika perjalanan menuju kesana.

Ia menunggu selama empatpuluh lima menit, sedikit tidak terasa karena ia membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ah, pasti Akashi sudah hampir tiba!

["Halo, Tetsuya?"]

Kuroko tersenyum, "ya, Akashi-_kun_?" jawabnya kalem, walau detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan pertemuan ini!

["Um... Tetsuya?"] kali ini, nada bicara Akashi terlihat sangat ragu.

"Hn?"

["Maaf, aku ada rapat OSIS mendadak, nih. Maaf ya? Pembina OSIS memintaku mengadakan rapat, jadi... maaf ya?"]—seketika, senyum di bibir Kuroko luntur. Harapannya runtuh, yang tersisa kali ini hanyalah nafsu membunuh.

Walaupun kata maaf Akashi sudah diulang sejumlah tiga kali, tetap saja Kuroko tidak lagi bisa mentolerir perihal kelabilan Akashi.

Panggilan ditutup sepihak oleh Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa menjawab apapun.

—kemudian panggilan dan SMS Akashi di hari-hari berikutnya tidak lagi direspon oleh Kuroko yang sudah terlanjur kagol*.

* * *

**[8. Terkadang Ogiwara bisa juga bahagia; walau sebentar.]**

* * *

Hari itu, sesuatu yang paling ia nantikan selama ini telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang paling membuatnya merasa bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia. Sesuatu yang paling membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya menjadi perusuh hubungan orang.

Ya, bagi kalian yang sedang berada di tengah orang bermesraan pasti akan tahu betapa nikmatnya.

Melihat orang pacaran marahan—hal itulah yang membuat Ogiwara merasa amat bahagia hari ini. Malam minggu, didatangi oleh Kuroko, ah... senangnya.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, kalau misalnya ada orang sudah berjanji lalu tidak menepati menurutmu menyebalkan atau tidak?"—ternyata Ogiwara hanya berperan menjadi pelipur lara alias tempat curhat.

Tapi, demi Kuroko. Apa sih yang tidak?

Ogiwara berdehem, "oh, tentu saja akan sangat menyebalkan. Siapa omong-omong?"

Kuroko menunduk, tatapannya sarat akan emosi, "Akashi-_kun_. Dia tidak menepati janji, kami tadi tidak jadi ketemuan. Padahal... aku _cukup_ menantikannya."

Kemudian terdengar suara retakan mengerikan imajiner di dalam hati Ogiwara. Hatinya kembali runtuh.

"O-oh,"—_Shige gapapa kok, Shige gapapa kok, Shige gapapa kok—_"bagaimana bisa begitu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko sontak memeluk lengan Ogiwara, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Ogiwara guna menahan gejolak kekecewaan dalam dirinya, "katanya... dia diperintah oleh pembina OSIS untuk melaksanakan rapat. Ya... maklum sih, dia kan ketua OSIS, kapten, Tuan Muda, jadi dia sibuk sekali."

_Kuroko... sebenarnya niat kamu itu untuk membuatku bahagia atau membuatku nyesek sih?_

Sebagai _teman_ yang baik, Ogiwara menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Kuroko. Ia membiarkan hatinya kembali retak asal _teman-_nya tidak sedih lagi.

Itung-itung, modus.

"Sabar ya, Kuroko? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maklumlah, nanya juga orang sibuk."—_makanya mending pilih aku saja jadi kekasihmu._

"I-iya, Ogiwara-_kun_."

—Ogiwara rela maso selamanya asal orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

(Kemudian, setelah Kuroko berpamitan pulang setelah selesai curhat, Ogiwara menangis karena tidak kuat menahan nyesek berlebih.)

* * *

=**TBC=**

* * *

***) Kagol = Kecewa**

**A/N: HALO SEMUA!**

**Saya kembali dengan chapter tiga yang tidak kalah anehnya. Ngehe.**

**Iya, saya tahu kalau saya mau UN. /nangis/**

**Yak, saya curi-curi waktu buat sejenak merefresh otak saya yang terlalu banyak muatan. Dan, jadilah chapter tiga yang makin tidak jelas. **

**Btw bagi yang gak tahu lagu yang bikin Bang Shige galau, itu endingnya Teiko arc /digiles/. Lagu metalnya? Saya ngarang sendiri /digiles lagi/**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, jika berkenan, harap meninggalkan jejak!^^**

**Salam random, Apr.**


	4. Kesempatan

_Diri sering bermimpi..._

_Tentang angan yang tak pernah tergenggam..._

_Tentang khayal terindah yang terus berputar dalam benak..._

_Daku tak tahu, tak lagi tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi..._

_Ku terus berharap, tanpa kenal lelah mendera..._

_Aku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan terhangat..._

_Ingin bersamanya..._

_Ingin mengabiskan waktu bersamanya..._

_Hidup bersamanya—_

.

.

.

_**GDEBUK**__! _

_._

_._

_._

Dan terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat seorang pujangga (gagal) bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro sedang merangkai kata, suara bising datang menembus telinganya. Bikin kaget saja. Jadi macet kan, gak jadi deh puisinya.

Karena kesal, ia berniat mengecek apa atau siapa yang sebenarnya membuat suara bising tadi.

Sepertinya, suara benda jatuh. Siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Cicak? Tikus? Nyamuk—ah tidak mungkin.

_Sial jam ini kan sudah jam sebelas malam, jangan-jangan..._

Ogiwara bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil koran edisi hari kemarin lalu menggulungnya sampai berbentuk seperti pemukul bola. Itung-itung pertahanan diri, gitu. Kali aja tadi itu suara maling yang sedang mengacak-acak rumahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, tempat yang menurutnya paling meyakinkan menjadi sumber bunyi seperti tadi.

Ia berjalan perlahan, beritme, minus bunyi gesekan lantai. Koran ia genggam dengan kedua tangan, bersiap mengayunkannya.

Dapur sudah dekat.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada korannya yang untung sudah sempat dibaca—walau cuma halaman awal. Ogiwara menghela nafas dalam guna mengatur degup jantung yang kian kurang ajar.

Ya ampun, kaya orang lagi jatuh cinta aja.

Dan sampailah dia. Di dapurnya yang dingin. Sepi. Dan tidak begitu terang karena lampunya memang belum diganti.

Ada cairan merah..

Ogiwara tersentak begitu menyadari ada bercak merah di dekat kompornya. Apa itu? Darah? Cat? Atau saus tomat tumpah?

Tidak, yang jelas ia tidak mau mati di dapur bau nan berantakan ini. Tidak elit, tidak cocok dengan citranya sebagai anak baik-baik. Lebih baik ia mati di atas atap gedung atau mati di bawah pohon sakura dengan senyum pasrah menghiasi wajah. Kan dramatis-dramatis-ngenes-unyu gitu.

_Bzzt bzzzt bzzzt_

Sial, bunyi apa lagi itu. Ogiwara mau tidak mau mulai merinding sekarang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang...

Perlahan...

Mencoba tenang untuk sekedar menyapa...

Siapapun itu...

Walau ia nyaris terkencing-kencing...

Kakinya bergetar tak mau diam...

Tidak, dia harus berpikiran positif...

Ah sepertinya memang tidak ada apa-ap—

.

.

.

.

.

Satu menit berlalu, kakinya seolah masih menempel pada lantai. Masih memandangi sosok yang perlahan bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha... ha... ha... han... ha... KYAAAAH!"—Ogiwara berteriak cantik kemudian lari terbirit-birit begitu sosok tersebut mulai mengejarnya dengan ganas. Ia sangat ketakutan. Koran sebagai pertahan diri pun terlempar begitu saja ke lantai. Nyali untuk memukul hilang sudah.

Sosok yang membuatnya berlari terbirit itu bersayap cokelat, berwajah sangar dan memiliki sungut.

Apa hayo?

Hayo, apa?

Hm? Jawab dong.

Kok diem aja?

Ih ya udah.

.

.

.

"_ANYTHING BUT KECOA TERBANG PLEAASE_. KOKORO ABANG TIDAK KUAAAT."

—Iya, kalian tidak salah tangkap kalau seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro takut pada kecoa. Apalagi yang sedang terbang mengejarnya ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Tak Sampai Ogiwara**

**(Chapter 4 : Kesempatan)**

**.**

**AkaKuro/OgiKuro**

**.**

**Warning: bahasa tidak baku, humor maksa, OOC, nista, typo (jika menemukan maafkan saya), character yang ternistai, Gakpeka!Kuroko, Ngenes!Akashi, Superngenes!Ogiwara.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[9. Aku minta putus, Akashi-**_**kun**_**!]**

* * *

Siang itu, akhir pekan, saat biasanya Akashi meminta bertemu. Ya maklum, sih, pasangan LDR. Seperti biasa, kedai kopi menjadi pilihan untuk bertemu.

Ya, suasana tenang dengan aroma kopi menguar di setiap sudut memang pilihan bagus untuk bersantai bersama orang terkasih. Benar-benar menghangatkan.

Hari ini mereka tak hanya memesan kopi, tetapi mereka juga memesan makanan. Sekali-sekali, gitu.

"Akashi-_kun_." panggilan datar minus emosi dari Kuroko membuat Akashi mengalihkan atensinya yang sedari tadi ia curahkan pada secangkir kopi hitam dan kue yang ia pesan.

Akashi menoleh dramatis, menimbulkan efek bling-bling saking berbinarnya mata Akashi.

Ya bagaimana tidak senang? Sedari tadi Akashi dikacangin. Satupun ocehannya tidak ada yang dibalas—walau sekedar menjawab ya, hm, atau oh.

_Yeah, akhirnya tidak dikacangin lagi!_

"Ano..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya, sepertinya ia ragu antara mengutarakannya atau tidak. Arah pandangan matanya tidak tentu nampaknya ia masih menimbang-nimbang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sampai poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah.

Tangan mungil milik Kuroko terulur dan mendarat tepat di tangan Akashi. Ia menggenggam tangan Akashi. Fenomena langka.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"—_duh, jarang-jarang dia pegang-pegang tanganku. Ada apa ini? Saking kangennya ya sama aku? Aduh sayang, nanti aku mati mimisan bagaimana?—_"katakan saja."

Akashi kembali dibuat senang ketika Kuroko secara tak terduga menorehkan senyum langka yang sepertinya perlu dimuseumkan saking langkanya. Duh, Akashi klepek-klepek. Akashi nge-_fly_. Akashi gakuwadh. Manis sekali, rasa-rasanya ia nyaris diabetes—

"Aku minta putus."

—kemudian Kuroko mengatakan hal itu dengan gamblang, membuat dunia Akashi seketika tumbang. Mana sambil senyum manis pula. Baru saja dibuat terbang, tiba-tiba dihempaskan ke jurang.

Aduh, kan sakit tuh ya.

Akashi tersedak ludahnya sendiri saking terkejutnya. Plot twist. Apa-apaan ini, Kuroko sengaja memberi kenangan manis sebelum berpisah? Yang benar saja.

Kalau saja ini film bergenre romance/angst, mungkin Akashi sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti orang kesetanan. Kenangan manis untuk mengakhiri kisah yang manis. Kenangan manis untuk membuka lembaran baru yang pahit sepahit tumis pare dicampur dengan kenangan mantan.

_Nylekit, Tetsuya. Nylekit banget. Hiks._

—dan dengan kejamnya, Kuroko pergi begitu saja setelah menghabiskan kue dan minumannya, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih mematung.

* * *

**[10. Kesempatan!]**

* * *

"Eh, jadi kau putus dengan Akashi?" Ogiwara melirik sedikit dari balik majalah yang ia baca. Iya majalah, bukan majalah _anu_ kok.

Kuroko mengangguk, nampaknya ia juga terkena imbas galaunya. Sejujurnya ia masih dilema antara harus mengasihani manusia—setengah setan—macam Akashi atau harus mengasihani hatinya sendiri. Ayolah, sekejam apapun Akashi dia jugalah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati, kan?

Setelah pulang dari kedai kopi, Kuroko langsung datang ke apartemen Ogiwara guna mencurahkan segala kegalauan dalam dirinya.

Kuroko jadi tenang, Ogiwara jadi senang—simbiosis mutualisme beda maksud.

Ogiwara hanya (mencoba) bereaksi seperti biasa. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat senang mendapat berita ini. Kan berarti ia pun mempunyai kesempatan untuk merebut kembali cinta pertamanya. Aduh, abang bahagia sekali. Akhirnya hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti.

Ogiwara berdehem sebentar, agar terlihat cool. "Um, kenapa putus? Bukannya sayang sekali, ya?"—_sayang sekali tidak dari dulu saja putusnya._

Kuroko menunduk, sedih. "A-aku tahu, Ogiwara-kun. Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan sikap egoisnya."

Mau tidak mau, Ogiwara tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kuroko. Jatuh cinta memang rasanya seperti orang gila." Ogiwara memberi komentar seolah ialah yang paling senior soal urusan cinta. Padahal, cuma sok bijak saja. Pengalamannya nol soal cinta. Kalau soal disakiti mah sudah ahlinya, sudah master.

Iya, namanya juga Ogiwara Shigehiro yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes.

"Memangnya ... Ogiwara-_kun_ sudah tahu betapa gilanya jatuh cinta itu?

Dang. Ding. Dong. Bletak. Crot. Bruk. Blak. Bluk. Blok. Plak. Plak. **Skakmat**.

Pertanyaan polos Kuroko meluncur mulus sampai ke telinga Ogiwara. Bahkan sedikit menggema di telinganya saking mantapnya kalimat tanya barusan. Haduh.

_Kenapa pake tanya begituan sih, Kuroko?!_

Gila aja, masa sudah puber belum pernah jatuh cinta? Sebelum puber saja sudah jatuh cinta duluan.

Ogiwata tersenyum kikuk. "Ehehe, kalau soal itu tentu saja pernah." lebih baik jujur, daripada disangka tidak normal.

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Oh begitu ... dengan siapa?"

_Mati aku. Ni anak kepo banget sih._

Ogiwara pura-pura tidak dengar. Jadikan saja headset di telinganya menjadi alasan kenapa ia mendadak _budek_. Mendengarkan lagu metal pula, anggap aja gitu (padahal ia sedang mendengarkan lagu galau).

"Ogiwara-_kun_?" Kuroko cemberut, ia tidak suka dikacangin. Enakan juga makan kacang, dikacangin mah sakit.

Ogiwara bertahan dengan tetap bungkam. Pura-pura asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan sebagai isyarat kalau ia sedang mendengarkan lagu. Mulutnya pun komat-kamit tidak jelas seperti dukun yang sedang mengobati pasiennya. NGOAHAHAHA.

Kuroko yang kesal pun langsung menarik begitu saja headset dari telinga Ogiwara. "Aku jangan dikacangin, dong. Aku tidak suka."

Ogiwara kicep. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroko meminta atensinya sampai sebegitunya.

Ya maklum sih, baru saja putus. Minta perhatian, deh.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Ogiwara bertanya lagi, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menatap lekat manik biru laut milik Kuroko yang terlihat sangat menyejukkan.

Ah lama juga tidak bertemu pandang sedekat ini. Hati Ogiwara jadi adem-adem gimana gitu.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu? Aku kan **teman**mu, aku berhak mengetahuinya, kan?'

Teman. Te-man. T-E-M-A-N. Te E eM A eN. **TEMAN**.

Entah kenapa, Ogiwara masih kelewat baper* mendengar kata 'teman' keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

_Iya Kuroko, sini juga tahu kalau kita cuma temenan. Tidak perlu dipertegas begitu. Di-_friendzone_-in sama kamu itu sakit lho._

"U-um c-cinta pertamaku ..." Ogiwara berusaha jujur. Tapi apa daya ia mendadak tergagap. Ucapannya tersendat-sendat. "A-adalah..."

"Adalah?" Kuroko mulai tak sabaran. Geregetan juga mendengar orang tergagap begitu. Air mukanya berubah amat antusias menunggu jawaban dari Ogiwara.

"K-k-k-k—" sial, setan gagap mana yang menyendat ucapannya sedari tadi?

"Kecoa?" Kuroko asal tebak. Dan tebakannya kelewat _ngawur_.

Merusak suasana. Kuroko merusak suasana sekali. Yakali cinta sama kecoa. Iyuh. Ogiwara terima jomblo selamanya daripada harus mencintai kecoa. Ia sangat benci kecoa, tolong. Mau kecoa _make over_ lalu jadi secantik apapun ia tak akan tergoda. **Tidak akan pernah**.

"... bukan."—_ni orang galau-galau kenapa jadi makin somplak sih?_

"Lalu?"

"K-ka-kam—" sial, gagap lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya secepat lalat yang sedang lomba lari. "A-ah maaf Ogiwara-_kun_, aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas. Aku pamit dulu ya!"—_asem, belum selesai ngomong main tinggal aja._

Setidaknya, ia tidak jadi memberi tahu kepada Kuroko siapa cinta pertamanya (itupun kalau tidak ditagih).

* * *

**[11. Mereka bagai minyak dan air]**

* * *

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari, Akashi? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku ini sedang sibuk. Aku harap kau cepat." Bohong. Ia sedang senggang PR-nya sudah selesai semua, Ogiwara hanya malas. Ia ingin segera pulang. Hatinya masih nyes-nyes-kesel-sedih gimana gitu saat melihat Akashi di depannya.

Ia benar-benar malas bertemu 'rival'-nya ini. Sungguh, ia terpaksa meladeni orang ini karena ia terus saja menerornya. Entah lewat sms, lewat telepon, lewat media sosial, bahkan lewat surat (kotak suratnya bahkan sampai penuh dengan sumpah serapah dari Akashi). Ogiwara sampai lelah saat menghapus dan membuang teror dari Akashi. Jumlahnya kelewat banyak, sih.

Kalau Akashi sudah ada maunya, pasti harus terlaksana. Termasuk untuk bertemu dengan Ogiwara dan mengorek informasi darinya.

Akashi bersandar di pohon, menatap tajam. "Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu, Shigehiro."

Alis Ogiwara naik sebelah, bingung. Apa-apaan, kenapa jadi dia yang disuruh menjelaskan? Ada-ada saja. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro meneror seganas itu hanya untuk membuatnya bercerita soal Kuroko? Lucu sekali.

—Haha.

Ogiwara tersenyum meremehkan. "He? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau ini temannya Tetsuya kan? Sudah pasti kau ada sangkut pautnya."

_Iya sini tahu banget cuma temennya Kuroko. SINI MASIH BAPER NDENGER KATA TEMEN TAU GAK SIH—_batin Ogiwara menjerit, namun wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja. Agar tak disangka galau.

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu, eh?" Ogiwara menjawab dengan menantang. Sengaja begitu agar Akashi kesal lalu mengakhiri kegilaannya, lalu ia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"Kenapa Tetsuya memutuskan hubungan denganku? Aku meminta penjelasan lengkap darimu."

_Yaelah, yang punya urusan siapa, yang bikin masalah siapa, yang jadi repot siapa._

Ogiwara dongkol setengah gila. "Hei, ini kan juga salahmu. Ngaca dong. Tanya saja sama orangnya langsung. Aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali."

Akashi mendecih. "Khe, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia berlari ke apartemenmu setelah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya?"

"Ya mana aku tahu? Ya kalau kau tahu berarti kau itu stalker."

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tahu kenapa Kuroko memutuskan hubungan, kan. Dasar tidak peka!" Ogiwara yang makin kesal pun menaikkan nada bicaranya, nyaris melengking nyrempet fals. Maklum, lagi radang.

"Ya mana aku tahu kalau mendadak dia minta putus begitu saja!" Akashi menjawab dengan nada tak kalah tingginya.

Dan pertempuran panas pun dimulai.

"Ya sudah itu kan urusanmu!"

"Tapi aku minta bantuanmu, Shige!"

"Ih sok akrab, ada maunya sih ya! Kalau mau minta tolong sopan dikit dong!"

"Heh, kamu nantangin aku, ya?!"

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu membuang menit-menit berhargaku tahu! Harusnya aku bisa menonton _reality show _kesukaanku saat ini!"—ya ampun, tontonan ibu-ibu.

"Ya sebodo, yang penting aku mau kau menjelaskannya padaku! Sekarang. Selengkapnya. Tanpa ada tipu daya. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang, deh!"

"Ih, egois amat, aku sampai heran kenapa dia mau-maunya sama kamu! Kamu kasih dia pelet ya?!"

"Ih ya suka-suka dia dong mau menyukai siapa. Memang kau siapanya, pengasuhnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang cemburu?!"

"Ya emang kamu juga siapa? Pacar? Kamu kan sekarang cuma mantannya, haha! Kasihan!"

"Hei, ketahui tempatmu, Shigehiro!_ Know your place! _Kau tidak berhak menertawaiku!"—ih, sok _english_ banget.

"Kamu itu yang tidak tahu tempat, jenong!"

"Heh, kamu beneran mau kita berantem disini? Ayo! Aku sudah sangat siap bertarung denganmu disini!"

"Ih badan kecil gitu mau berantem! Nanti bonyok tau rasa!"

Lalu perdebatan mereka tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja. Masih berlanjut sampai keduanya kelelahan bertengkar pada akhirnya.

—dan mereka sama-sama bonyok.

* * *

**[12. Akashi galau.]**

* * *

Akashi menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur ia masih tidak peka kenapa kekasihnya—yang kini sudah menjadi mantan—memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kan sakit gitu ya kalau diputusin tanpa sebab (atau memang dia yang dasarnya terlalu gak peka untuk tau). Tapi apa daya ia tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya. Takut hati makin teriris.

Ia sebenarnya sedang membaca buku tebal yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus, tapi mendadak jadi tidak mood karena kenangan mantan kembali mengusik. Berbisik dengan sadis, _"ciye yang masih galau."_

Yaelah, ngenes amat sampai dihantui kenangan mantan begitu.

Tapi, memang begitu adanya. Saking galaunya ia sudah berkali-kali berjalan tanpa sadar sampai menabrak tembok, lalu membaca buku terbalik (anehnya, ia masih bisa memahami isinya. Anak ajaib), lalu menyeduh teh menggunakan air es (emang bisa ya?), lali dengan kerennya bisa kalah saat main Shogi (padahal main sendirian, di atap pula), bahkan sampai sikat gigi pakai sabun cair mandi pake odol dan keramas pakai abu gosok.

Ayolah, Akashi yang selalu sempurna pun masih bisa galau kalau itu sudah menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya!

(Bahkan Tuan Besar Akashi sampai sudah berencana membawa psikiater guna menjaga anaknya tetap waras)

* * *

**[13. Ogiwara bahagia ... mungkin?]**

* * *

Ogiwara bahagia, akhirnya setelah enam belas tahun masa hidupnya ia kembali bisa merasa 'hidup'. Cinta pertamanya, perlahan kembali ke pelukannya—walau cuma mau curhat. Lumayan lah, setidaknya bisa bertemu dengannya. Walau hatinya pun tetap teriris setiap Kuroko menceritakan tentang kisah indahnya dengan Akashi yang telah kandas.

... maso amat.

Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya ia tidak perlu bernyesek ria saat melihat langsung Kuroko dan Akashi bermesraan. Hubungan mereka telah kandas! Mereka sudah selesai! HAHAHA!

Ingin rasanya Ogiwara berbaring di padang bunga sembari menatap indahnya langit biru sambil bersiul-siul. Ah, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ia kelewat bahagia saat diberitakan perihal kandasnya hubungan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro.

Ia terharu, ingin menangis bahagia rasanya. Sisi paling kejam dalam dirinya sudah berpesta pora sekarang.

Setidaknya ia masih memiliki kesempatan—

"Sejujurnya ... aku masih mencintai Akashi-_kun_. Aku harus bagaimana, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

—walau cuma di angannya saja. Entah kapan akan benar-benar terwujud. Nyatanya, Kuroko minta putus sendiri malah galau sendiri. Bilang masih cinta pula.

Sakit, bruh. Syakiiiid.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan memang kisah dari pemuda yang ngenes-ngenes-sukurin-apes bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Orang yang telah menjadikan ngenes sebagai cerminannya. Walaupun Ogiwara bahagia bagaimanapun, tetap saja ada bau-bau ngenesnya.

"... ya kalau masih cinta, terus ngapain minta putus, Kuroko?"—Ogiwara berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah diujung. Tinggal tunggu netesnya saja. Hatinya kembali tertohok. Remuk. Tertusuk.

Duh bang, yang sabar ya.

* * *

**=TBC=**

* * *

***) Baper = bawa perasaan**

**A/N: halo! Saya kembali lagi dengan updatean CTSO (kusingkat aja ya biar enak) yang makin absurd. Saya baru saja UN jadi maaf kalau gaya nulis atau bahasanya yang makin kacau. Otakku masih gak karuan :'') /jangan curhat/**

**Oh iya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh readers yang setia menunggu updatean fik ini dan yang sudah bersedia mereview. Bagi yang tidak punya akun ffn tapi sudah bersedia mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf jika saya tidak dapat membalasnya, hehe. /plak/**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya harap pembaca sekalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak^^7**

**Salam mavok, Apr.**


End file.
